epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Spongebob Squarepants vs Pikachu - Rap Battle
This idea came to me while I was in the shower and I just had to write it out. There really isn't anything more to it than that. Apologies for not leaving you waiting for three weeks this time. And no; this isn't part of Weeb Shit vs Anything as this is dealing with Pokemon the video game franchise. Not Pokemon the anime. That'll get it's own battle in the near future. Pikachu, the electric type of Pokemon, vs Spongebob Squarepants, the frycook of Bikini Bottom. These two battle it out to see which yellow mascot of a long running franchise is truly superior! ---- RAP BATTLE!!! PIKACHU VS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!! BEGIN! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Let’s get one thing straight, ''' '''Compared to the Pokemon brand, this Nicktoon is deadweight! Shock you to oblivion; you’ll end up dead, FOOL! I’m scoring box office hits with the voice of Deadpool! Looking at both of our feats, there’s one thing to conclude; I’m owning it in battles while you’re serving fast food! A certified Nintendo classic, man; you can’t beat me! Since everyone agrees; you shoulda stopped at season 3! Spongebob: I’m Ready! To put this weasel back inside a pocket! By the time I’m done, he’ll be hurting down in his Bikini Bottom! Don’t go around talking about your franchise being larger Your fame’s superficial; you’re not even a real starter! This rat will get smacked! Crack and whack him so badly Then I’ll cook up and serve him as a new Krabby Patty! Charge up with caffeine or ketchup, and I still will beat you! With a reverse evolution; you’ll go back to being Pichu! Pikachu: This battle is unfair, cause even Patrick would agree That you’ll get played you like an instrument when trying to face me! You’re a creeper! I feel I shouldn’t talk much shit To a guy who spends his time harassing a poor squid! Spongebob: Doesn’t take a detective to see that you’re lesser than Charizard This rodent’s way worse than his wrestling counterpart! You’re boring on your own; I’d rather battle Ash and the gang, As opposed to your washed-out overdone video games! Pikachu: Was that the best that you got? Guess that puts it in perspective; That you should’ve checked your types! Water’s weak against electric! You giant block of cheese! You’re only liked because of memes, I’ll smack you so hard, you’ll feel it in your Sandy Cheeks! Take out of your element; I’ll use you to scrub a dish, Better yet, I’ll sting your ass harder than a jellyfish! Your defeat will go down as the lamest fight in Poke-history This battle’s like the Super Bowl; I stole your Sweet Victory! Spongebob: Your HP’s getting low; guess you really should’ve gave in For if your persist on, then I’ll squish you like Plankton! Or rather like a Meowth! And I do find it ironic That this weak labrat couldn’t even be saved by Sonic! You only received popularity because of your adventures on TV! Otherwise, you’d be forgotten and replaced by Eevee! It’s clear who this victor is, so go on and accept it! The Pokemon franchise continued! It’s not very effective… WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!!!! Who Won? Spongebob Pikachu Category:Blog posts